Dominoeffekt
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: der zweite Krieg hatte begonnen. nach Dumbis Tod und dem überraschenden Verrat wallt eine neue Welle der Angst über die Zaubererwelt. Die Hoffnung der magischen Völker der Welt sind auf eine einzelne ganz bestimmte Person gerichtet.. nach HBP
1. Chapter 1

**Der erste Dominostein**

Remus Lupin hätte es wissen müssen.

Er dachte von sich, dass er der erste sein müsste, der so etwas erkennen sollte. Eigentlich war er frei von Vorurteilen, wo er doch so oft Opfer genau desselben gewesen ist.

Seine Griesgrämigkeit, die gehässige Art, mit der er Leuten begegnete, der Hohn der aus seinen Augen sprühte, stellte seine Weltanschauung sehr genau dar. Er hatte es nicht mal zu verbergen versucht!

Im Nachhinein war es sehr offensichtlich, dass Severus Snape schon immer ein Verräter gewesen war.

Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Es begab sich, dass Remus nun, da Snape-Snivelus nicht mehr für den Orden arbeitete, keine Wolfsbann-Lieferung bekam. Snape war der einzige gewesen, der diesen höchst komplizierten Trank brauen konnte und der einzige, dem Dumbledore und damit auch Remus vertraute.

Damals hatte Remus diese Abhängigkeit von der nicht immer pünktlichen Lieferung nie gemocht. Auch nicht die bissigen Bemerkungen über seine verstorbenen Freunde, die Degradierung zum Biest. Im Nachhinein tat sein Zynismus mehr weh als der letztendliche Verrat.

Remus war auf der Suche nach einem Zaubertränkemeister gewesen, der fähig war, einen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen und dem er vertrauen konnte.

Das gestaltete sich als ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Nicht nur, dass im Orden keiner wirklich gut in Zaubertränke war, Professor Slughorn, der Snapes Posten übernommen hatte, war schon sehr alt und hatte sich nicht zuletzt durch den Stress, unter dem er das vergangene Jahr stand, eine schlimme Krankheit eingeholt. So dass er unfähig war, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, geschweige denn, einen Trank zu brauen.

„Aber ich wüsste da einen..." krächzte Slughorn, „Ich wüsste da einen Schüler von mir." Er hustete heftig in das gepunktete Taschentuch, welches er krampfhaft in der linken Hand hielt.

Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ein Schüler?"

„Ja, ja." Slughorn verzog das Gesicht, während er nickte. „Besser als Severus, als er in seinem Alter war." Er hustete, „Könnte sich mit seiner Mutter messen." das Taschentuch fiel ihm aus der Hand.

„- Und er kann den Trank brauen?" fragte Remus, während er das Taschentuch aufhob.

„Der Wolfsbann ist nicht Teil des Lehrplanes." antwortete er, „Aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in seine Intuition." Slughorn bedankte sich für das Taschentuch, „Du müsstest ihn kennen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich kenne wirklich keinen, den -" er hielt inne, „- Harry?" Er lachte. „Das kann nicht sein. Er sagt selbst, er sei in Zaubertränke eine Niete."

Slughorn bekam einen Hustenanfall. „Das Gegenteil ist der Fall, du musst wissen, der Junge ist sehr bescheiden..."

Remus prustete 'bescheiden' war noch eine Übertreibung. Er fragte sich, wo das Selbstvertrauen seiner Eltern geblieben ist. Aber dass er gut in Zaubertränke sei, das war ihm sehr neu.

Die Augen des alten Professoren glänzten. „Gib ihm nur etwas Vertrauen. Du wirst sehen, er wird Wunder vollbringen."

Sicher vertraute Remus dem letzten und einzigen Sprößling der Rumtreiber. Es gab wenige, denen er noch solches Vertrauen entgegenbringen konnte. Aber Harry und Zaubertränke? Seinen Fähigkeiten konnte Remus beim besten Willen nicht vertrauen.

„Professor Slughorn, ich danke ihnen für ihre Zeit." seiner Stimme merkte man die Skepsis an. Wahrscheinlich hatte der alte Mann im Fieberwahn gesprochen, der Krieg und die Prophezeiung muss ihm über den Kopf gestiegen sein. Der Arme.

„Vertrauen, mein Junge, du musst Vertrauen lernen." flüsterte Slughorn. Seine Augen schienen ihn direkt zu durchbohren.

Er hatte es verlernt, dachte Remus. Und gleichzeitig wunderte er sich, warum er in einer Straße stand, in der die Häuser Reihe an Reihe immer gleich bleibend ununterscheidbar waren, wäre nicht an jeder Hauswand eine blechernde Nummer angebracht. Die Straße roch nach Normalität.

Vielleicht war es auch kein Vertrauen sondern nur der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer. Das muss es sein. Hoffnung, die der abnormalen Einsamkeit der Straße widersprach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nette Verwandte**

Remus drückte sachte auf den Klingelknopf. Ein dumpfes Schrillen war zu hören.

Remus tapste mit dem Fuß. Bevor er sich entschloss ein weiteres Mal zu klingeln, hörte er schwere Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Ruckartig wurde sie aufgestoßen.

„Wir kaufen nichts." barschte die unfreundliche Stimme. Das fette Gesicht mit Schnauzbart war zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Harrys Onkel trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Tür - möglicherweise nicht ganz sorgfältig - zu schließen, aber ein Fuß im Türspalt hinderte ihn daran.

„Was willst du?" schnauzte er, und musterte die schäbige Kleidung mit einem Blick von unten nach oben. „Hat eure Sippschaft nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet?" Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen betrachteten den schäbig gekleideten Freak mit einem abfälligen Grinsen.

„Ich möchte Harry sprechen." erwiderte Remus mit ruhiger Stimme.

„So?" Vernon grummelte, „er ist nicht hier." und versuchte die Tür vom Fuß des Werwolfes zu befreien.

Remus verlagerte unbeirrt sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein, „Ich weiß, dass er hier wohnt, Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich nur kurz etwas mit ihm bereden möchte -"

„Was weiß ich, wo der Balg ist" schnauzte Vernon, „hasst uns in Frieden" schrie er fast. Wir führen nur ein normales Leben. Und dann kommt das kleine Biest und ihr - „

Remus hob beschwichtigend beide Hände, „Ich möchte nur Harry sprechen."

„Er ist im Park." kreischte eine schrille Stimme hinter der Fleischmasse namens Vernon. „Reicht ja nicht, dass er uns mit seinem Hokus Pokus belästigt, die Nachbarn müssen auch noch davon erfahren. Du musst nur dem freakischen Gestank folgen, du meine Güte, die Bücher sind halb verwest, kein Wunder, dass ihr so herabgekommen seid -"

„Danke, Petunia." sagte Remus flach und zog den Fuß zurück. Die Tür gab nach und schmetterte mitten in das Gesicht des Onkels.

„Vernon!" kreischte Petunia. „Oh, mein Hasispatz, hat dir der böse Mann weh getan?"

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Armer Harry." dachte er und lief den Magnolienring zurück Richtung Park.


End file.
